Getting to Know You
by Artistard3
Summary: Robbie sees Jade sitting on the hood of her car as he's driving home, the night Beck and Jade broke up. He sees a softer side of her. (Rade) Will both Robbie and Jade actually develop feelings for eachother, or will it only be onesided? Read to find out (:
1. Chapter 1

**I know Rade or Robbie/Jade isn't a popular pairing, but I secretly love them together. I also love Liz and Matt, so maybe that's why. This is a new fanfic. It's about Rade, (sorry it's not Jori... There is already way too much Jori fanfic out there anyway. It seems like that's the only couple people ship nowadays. Bade isn't even that popular anymore haha)**

 **This takes place as Bade breaks up in the Worst Couple**

•••••••

Robbie had been driving home from Tori's house when he spotted Jade on the side of the road.

He had never witnessed Beck and Jade's fights as personally as he had that night. He had never actually felt the physical tension between the two. He had only ever attributed the couples' fights to Jade's aggressiveness. But there was more to it. Robbie could practically feel the disappointment on the other side of the door when Beck never answered. He could detect the slight waver in Jade's voice as she got closer to ten. And he felt horrible that he wasn't brave enough to go after and make sure she was okay.

Robbie normally wouldn't have been able to spot her in the dark due to her black wardrobe, especially if she had been sitting inside her car.

But he noticed her sitting on the hood of her car because of her green highlights. The road was practically empty, being the middle of the night. Sometimes he liked to drive around to clear his mind.

Robbie managed to pull the car over on the side of the road. Jade had noticed him and hadn't said a word. They rarely talked to each other completely alone, which made a Robbie a little anxious. The weird thing was, Robbie had met Jade before he was friends with anyone else. Cat had brought him to Jade. Andre was friends with Robbie, and Beck was friends with Andre, so they all just came together.

"Hey," Robbie said as he approached her. He left Rex in the car because he knew Rex would just make her angry.

Jade nodded her head at him in acknowledgement.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to check on you," Robbie said, which made her half smile. He was the only one that had cared enough to try to talk to her.

"I saw you sitting here," Robbie explains.

"Yeah, I didn't want to drive, so I stopped," she lied.

Her eyes had been flooded with tears, which made it hard to see. That was why she pulled over. She loved driving at night.

"So who won the game?" Jade asked in a rather calm tone.

"Well, Beck was distracted so uh, we stopped playing and watched a movie," Robbie told her, which was the truth.

"Oh," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "What movie?"

"It was an awful chick flick that Tori picked out," Robbie told her, which made Jade laugh.

"You know, I really hate Vega," Jade said.

"You hate everything," Robbie said. Jade was surprised with his sharp tongue.

"Yeah, but it's different. I hate Vega because she has no redeeming qualities. Whenever anyone's around her, she's either bitching about Trina or her family, or she's trying to fix things that don't need to be fixed," Jade told him.

"Beck and Andre think she's sweet. She's kind of dismissive of me. I mean, all of you are dismissive of me, but you all at least talk to me. Even if it's through insults," Robbie said.

"I show my affection through insults. It just so happens that I show my hatred though insults too," Jade looked at him.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"Have you ever been in love, Robbie?" Jade turned to him. Her sharp eyes were pierced with thoughts he wanted to understand, but he couldn't.

"No, I haven't," he gulped.

"It fucking sucks," she said as she laid back against the dashboard.

"You think that you can depend on the person you're in love with. You put your trust into someone. You tell them all your secrets, everything you don't want anyone else to know. And once you aren't together anymore, they'll always have that over you. They'll always know things about you that nobody else knows," Jade told him. She didn't know why she was speaking to the nerd. Without Rex, Robbie wasn't that annoying. He was independent, like her. He was used to being alone.

"Sounds horrible," Robbie murmured.

Jade laughed a little sardonically. "You're not wrong," she huffed.

"What did Jay-z call his girlfriend before they got married?" Robbie asked. Maybe a bad home would cheer her up.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Feyoncé."

Jade snorted. She smiled, but hid her smile behind her smirk.

After a moment of silence, Jade spoke up.

"Why do you carry Rex around?" She asked. She wasn't trying to insult him. She wanted to understand him.

"He's my friend," Robbie claimed.

"No he's not," Jade protested, sitting up and turning to face the boy. She didn't sound angry.

"Yes he is. He's there for me when no one else is," Robbie fought back. Jade was surprised that Robbie wasn't peeing or running away. This is probably the longest conversation they have had, aside from the time they did a play together.

"He's not there for you, Robbie. That thing is constantly berating you. You are constantly hurting yourself, the more time you spend with your hand shoved up the stupid puppet, Robbie," Jade told him. She had felt this way for a while.

"Why do you even care?" Robbie asked. He was used to being by himself. He didn't know why she was telling him this.

"I know what it's like to be alone," Jade told him, not making eye contact. She had never felt as alone as she had in these past couple hours. Sitting in her car, crying about Beck, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't go to any of her friends about it because they had all made it clear they would rather stay with Beck. She couldn't tell either of her parents because they would just laugh and tell her that it was her fault for being such a bitch.

"It sucks, doesn't it? Feeling like you have nobody to go to," Robbie asked.

"Yeah. It does," Jade agreed.

"Maybe we could go to each other when we're feeling alone?" Robbie asked hopefully. His whole life, he had been embarrassing himself. It was worth it to embarrass himself on the slight chance that she might agree.

"Yeah," Jade half smiled. There was something about Robbie. He had this hidden fierceness in him, something that Jade liked. Plus, Robbie wasn't horrible. Especially when he wasn't carrying around that atrocious puppet.

Robbie's stomach growled, filling up the awkward silence. He had skipped dinner. He was going to get some food on the way home from Tori's house, but he had gotten side tracked.

"Let's go get some food. I'm starving," Jade told him. She hopped off the good of her car.

"Are you coming or what?" She rose an eyebrow at him. She wanted him to ride in her car. Robbie was surprised that she had talked to him for as long as she had, no less wanted to go get some food with him.

"I like driving at night. Come with me. I'll drop you off back here to get your car," Jade said. He slid into her car.

"Wait... Do you have your guitar?" Jade wondered.

"It's in my car," he replied.

"Go get it," Jade ordered. He scurried and fetched his guitar from the backseat of his car. He put it in the backseat of Jade's.

"You feel like going on a picnic, Shapiro?" Jade smirked. Her look was scaring him, so he was afraid to say no.

•


	2. Chapter 2

•

"Bring your guitar with you," Jade ordered. They had picked up food from In and Out burger, and they were about to set up a blanket in a cemetery to eat it.

"So you like to hang out in cemeteries?" Robbie asked, obviously creeped out.

"Yeah. I like this one though," Jade told him.

"Why?" Robbie blurted.

"My sister was buried here," Jade mumbled.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Robbie said. He had known her since she was seven. He had never known she had a sister.

"My twin," Jade took a deep breathe in. "She's over here," Jade mumbled, walking away from Robbie and to a grave that had only two small pebbles on top.

"Amelia died when I was seven," Jade told him.

"I'm sorry," Robbie told her. "Uh...why are there rocks on her grave?" Robbie wondered. He knew why Jews put rocks on graves, but to Robbie's awareness, Jade wasn't Jewish.

"I hate flowers. I borrowed the idea of putting rocks on graves from the Jews," Jade half smiled, pointing to Robbie, which answered his question.

"Rocks never die. Flowers, although they celebrate life or whatever, they die. Rocks will always be there for her," Jade told him, trailing her fingers against the marble plate in the ground.

Robbie felt his throat dry up. He didn't know what to say.

"Lets eat," Jade changed the subject, dragging him away from the grave to the other side of the graveyard.

"Okay," Robbie said, following Jade to the blanket she had laid out. The moonlight was the only source of light, aside from Jade's phone.

They ate in silence for a while, the only sound being the bugs outside.

"You know, you're not that bad Robbie," Jade told him. Robbie had bought her food. And he wasn't horrible company.

"Thanks," Robbie smiled.

"Don't tell anyone that I'm being nice to you," Jade said.

Robbie chuckled. "I won't."

"Remember that song you wrote? The one about Broken Glass?" Jade asked.

Robbie nodded.

"Play it for me?" Jade asked, pointing to his guitar.

"Why?" Robbie asked.

"I never got to hear the whole song. I liked it," Jade said.

Robbie picked up his guitar and added a couple of verses to the song. By the end, Jade was grinning.

"You're so dark," she smiled. "Do you have any more songs?" She asked.

He played a total of four songs for her, including one he made up on the spot about her. For some reason, she didn't scare him tonight. It might have been because she was a little vulnerable about her break up with Beck. But she was acting different, and he liked it. It wasn't scary.

"We should probably get going," Jade said. They had stayed out for two hours past the time Jade had planned.

Jade dropped him off to go get his car. The second he got his guitar out of the backseat and closed the door, she drove away in a typical Jade West fashion, which made him laugh.

•


	3. Chapter 3

**(Jade is just italics, Robbie is underlined and italics) when they text eachother.**

•

On Saturday morning, Jade had decided that she wanted to spend her weekend with Shapiro, the weirdest kid (besides Sinjin or Burf) that she knew.

She didn't know whether it had to do with the fact that the boy had comforted her the night of her break up, or whether she genuinely enjoyed his company. Either way, it was a welcome change to picking fights with Beck.

She texted him, wondering if he would think about the weirdness of the situation. She had spent most of the time she had known Robbie Shapiro making fun of him. But now she actually wanted to hang out with him.

 _What are you doing today?_

 _I have a thing._

 _What does that mean, Shapiro? What's with the secrets?_

 _The thing is a show I do. I play the songs I've written and perform some skits for some people at a coffee house._

 _Has this always been a thing? What is it, some nerd convention?_

 _No. As a matter of fact, a wide demographic of people show up for my performance. It's been happening for a couple of months. Sikowitz actually got me the job. I never told anyone._

 _Why did you tell me now?_

 _You seem like you hate me less if you actually decided to text me._

 _Plus, I didn't want you to castrate me._

 _Smart boy._

 _yeah._

 _I'm coming to your show. Where is it?_

 _At the Coffee Palace on 6th street. 2:30 p.m._

 _Is your puppet going to be there?_

 _No... Not on stage with me._

 _See ya there, nerd._

 _I didn't invite you_

 _Whatever._

•

Seeing someone in the audience of his show that was there for him, as a friend, made Robbie want to do better. Sure, Rex always came to his performance. But Rex was always with the Northridge girls anyway.

Jade had to admit, when Robbie was in front of a crowd, he didn't seem like such a dork. She tried to look over the fact that Rex was sitting in the second row between two idiotic Northridge girls.

After watching him sing the songs he wrote for a room full of strangers, Robbie seemed sweet and kind of attractive, in a way. Jade wasn't sure when she started developing feelings for Robbie, but as soon as she noticed how she was feeling, she decided she was going to ignore her feelings. She was still fresh from a breakup. It was just her hormones talking. She didn't really like Robbie Shapiro. She liked him as a friend.

"You know, your show didn't suck as bad as I expected it to," She smirked. She had waited for everyone to leave so that she could talk to him.

"You're just full of compliments all the sudden. What did you eat for breakfast this morning? Rainbows and Sunshine?" Robbie laughed, making Jade glare.

"Why don't you play guitar at school?" Jade found herself asking him. They had sat down at a table in the cafe, since Jade wanted coffee.

"I don't have enough confidence to be into that stuff at school. Musicians like Andre are crowd pleaders. They have the look and the coolness and the charismatic stage presence to convey their emotions. People like me don't have that."

"What do you mean 'people like me'?" Jade asked.

"Nerds. People who get made fun of. If I tried to play the guitar, people would think of it as a joke. I should just remain as a tech guy. And occasionally, an actor," Robbie told her. He was surprised just how open he was being with her in the amount of time that had really gotten to know eachother. Sure, they had known each other since they were kids. But he had only really gotten to know her last night, when they hung out at the cemetery.

"I think you're really good at playing guitar," Jade admitted. She hoped her pale skin wasn't turning pink. That would have been embarrassing and extremely out of character.

Robbie was so surprised at Jade's declaration, he couldn't help but grin.

"So what else do you want to do today?" Robbie asked, changing the subject. He knew Jade was blushing, but he didn't want to embarrass her further by calling her out on it. Then she would really kill him.

"Have you ever been to my house?" Jade raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at him curiously.

"A couple of times," Robbie said. The group had met there a couple of times over the course of the many years he had known her.

"Come with me to my house," Jade said.

"Why?" Robbie asked.

"Just do it before I change my mind," she groaned, standing up, not paying for her coffee.

Robbie hurriedly slapped down a five dollar bill and followed her out of the cafe.

"You can follow me there," Jade told him, since he had his own car. Robbie grabbed Rex and made his way to his car.

"Jade is being nice, dude," Rex commented. "She's probably planning some big practical joke to showcase how much of a loser you are!" Rex laughed.

Robbie just sighed. There was no use in arguing with Rex. Jade was so unpredictable, he didn't know where he stood with her anyway.

He pulled up to her house, deciding to leave Rex in the car. Jade was kind of right. Rex was just bringing Robbie down.

Robbie followed Jade inside, still thinking about how weird this experience was. Never before had he actually had a best friend that wasn't Rex. Robbie wasn't saying that Jade was his best friend. But he was still happy that someone, especially someone as interesting and beautiful as Jade West, actually wanted to hang out with him.

•


	4. Chapter 4

•

"Why do you, why are you..." Robbie was struggling to phrase his question.

"What?" Jade asked, clearly annoyed, starting to remember some of the reasons she disliked Robbie.

"Why do you want me to hang out with you so much lately? You never did before," Robbie said. They were sitting in her room, on the couch. Although her room slightly creeped him out, he thought it was really cool. It fit her personality. It was quirky, too. he was curious about the butterflies and the jars of organs sitting on her shelf, but he didn't mention it.

"Like you said last night, we're both feeling a little alone. Why not be alone together?" Jade asked without making eye contact. It was the first one hundred percent, non sarcastic, statement he had ever heard her say.

"But... What changed? You used to be disgusted with the thought of being seen with me," Robbie asked curiously.

"If you ever tell anybody this, I will run you over with my car. Last night, you kind of cheered me up. I couldn't drive. I was crying too much I had to pull the car over. You didn't have to stop and talk to me. I'm sure you were terrified to do so anyway, but you did it. I don't know, Shapiro. You're more than a nerd. When you don't have Rex, you're really sweet. You're brave and you're funny and you're not that hideous to look at," Jade told him. She liked him. She knew it. And she hated herself for it.

Robbie didn't know what to do.

"Thank you," he settled for. There was something different about Jade that made Robbie want to protect her. It made him want to be with her, in the way that Beck had. As the person she knew she could trust. But this time, he didn't want her to feel like their trust was broken.

"Let's watch a movie," Jade suggested. She forced Robbie into watching the Scissoring, her favorite movie. He thought it was a little gross, but Jade liked it, so he didn't say anything.

After that, he showed her a hilarious movie on her laptop, which he downloaded illegally.

•

After they had taken a movie break to microwave some leftovers, Robbie figured out she could sing.

He had played around on his guitar, asking if she knew random songs.

Of course, he knew she could sing. But he had only seen her in one musical at school. The songs she sang during the musical, were to showcase her strong, hard vocals more than anything. Plus that was two years ago.

Now, listening to her soulful voice, he didn't know how to react. Her voice was beautiful. It was different than Tori's voice. Tori was good, but her voice wasn't original. It sounded like just about any other good singers voice. Cat's voice was beautiful. For such a small girl, Cat could reach the incredibly high notes that were practically impossible for anyone else he knew.

But Jade's voice, it was something else. She had such an amazing range. And she didn't even sing that often.

"Why don't you sing anymore?" Robbie blurted. "You have such a great voice."

"I don't know," Jade shrugged.

"We should record a video," Robbie said, strumming random notes on his guitar. "For the Slap."

"Of what?" Jade asked. She hadn't put many videos on the slap. Most of the ones on her page were segments from her 'What I Hate' or 'Relationship Advice' videos.

"You singing!" Robbie announced, like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Okay. That's cool, I guess. I haven't posted a video in a while," Jade shrugged.

She set up her camera so that it was facing the bed. Robbie refused to be in the video. He didn't want anyone to know he was hanging out with Jade, in case they started rumors, since Jade and Beck had just broken up.

Jade started the recording, glancing at Robbie. The frame only showed her.

"This is called Just the Girl by The Click. My friend's playing the guitar. Like this video, or something very bad will happen to you," Jade stared into the camera.

She sang her own cover of the song, stealing glances at Robbie. He looked like he was thinking really hard about something.

Robbie was freaking out on the inside. The song Jade was singing described his situation perfectly. It described how he felt about Jade.

"That's it," Jade smirked, ending the recording.

"Why do you look like that?" Jade asked, plopping down next to Robbie on the couch.

"Look like what?" He asked.

"Like you're having a war inside your head. Like you're trying to keep a secret from me," Jade said.

"I-" Jade cut him off.

"I know our friendship is new. We're still getting to know each other. But I don't do secrets, okay? If I'm going to start trusting you, I need you to be open about everything. I'll do the same. I think you're pretty cool, Robbie, aside from being a nerd. I kind of like what we have going on right now. You better feel really privileged because I don't say that to just anyone."

Robbie smiled. "Okay," he told her.

She stared at him blankly for a moment. "So what has been tripping you out so much? I want you to tell me why you're being so distracted," Jade looked him in the eyes.

He wanted to tell her just how much he liked her. He wanted to tell her that he thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen and how he loved how she did what she wanted. He wanted to tell her that he had been having thoughts of kissing her since she and Beck first started dating, but he decided to forget about those thoughts, because she would never go for a guy like him.

Yet here he was, sitting in her room, the place she actually invited him to. And he was to scared to say anything.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about life," he lied. Well, it wasn't completely a lie.

"Okay," Jade said skeptically.

"I should probably head out," Robbie said. He wanted to escape the situation.

"See you at school," Robbie said on his way out the door, which was rewarded with a "whatever" from Jade.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade walked into school on Monday. She could tell everyone was staring at her. They were afraid she would freak out and become even angrier than usual. When she got to school, she was greeted by Cat who practically stuck by her side all day.

As Jade made her way through the hallway and into Sikowitz's class, she didn't know where to sit. She usually sat next to Beck.

She decided to take a seat between Robbie and Cat.

Jade had to watch Beck and Tori complete a scene in front of the class, which made her want to vomit. Even if Vega wasn't dating Beck, Vega's presence and especially her terrible acting still made Jade want to stab herself.

Jade made it through her first couple of classes. Seeing Beck hanging out with Tori did hurt. She had dated Beck for over three years. He knew things about her that no one else did.

Beck used to be her best friend. And she missed him. But she didn't want to be in a relationship anymore either.

Jade was sitting at a table with Cat and Robbie during lunch, when Andre joined them. She was okay with Andre. But not Beck, and definitely not Tori.

Unfortunately, after Andre joined the table, Beck and Tori followed behind him.

"Hey," Beck said to her.

Jade glared at him, shaking her head.

"Why can't you just talk to me? You're being a little immature," Beck told her.

"I'm sorry I don't want to be BFFs with the guy who broke up with me after three fucking years," Jade spat.

There was an eerie kind of silence at the table.

"Okay, then I'll still be civilized when I ask you this: is it okay if we sit here with you for lunch?" Beck asked.

"No," Jade growled at Beck and Tori. "No. No, it's absolutely not okay," Jade huffed.

"Look, I'm sorry," Beck said quietly. Jade didn't want to think about what he was apologizing for. Was it for siting at her table? Was it for breaking her heart?

"Let's just try to all get along peacefully. We're all friends here," Tori said

"I can't deal with this right now," Jade sighed, getting her bag and moving to a different table.

Cat and Robbie followed her, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? My ex and the girl I hate sit down at the table I'm at, expecting for us to be friends. The same guy who broke up with me in front of all of you guys? Of course I'm doing just peachy," Jade rolled her eyes, stabbing her salad.

Cat quickly changed the subject to her brother and the play coming up at school.

Cat had to leave lunch early to go talk to one of her teachers, which left Robbie and Jade alone.

"Are you going to be okay?" Robbie asked.

Jade took a deep breathe.

"Yeah," she sighed. She quirked her mouth into a small smile, hoping she didn't look pathetic and unhappy.

"I left Rex at home like you said. It's been kind of nice," Robbie told her, which made her smile, genuinely.

"That's great! I kind of always hated Rex," Jade laughed at Robbie's pout.

Robbie had moved to sit on the same bench as Jade.

"Remember what you said, about going to each other when we're feeling alone?" Jade asked him quietly. He was sure that she didn't want anyone else to hear their conversation.

"Yeah," he said.

"Is it okay if we just go to each other whenever? Even when we're not feeling alone?" She asked him quietly.

"Yeah. I'd like that," he smiled.

"Good," Jade smiled lazily, staring at the boy sitting next to her.

The bell rang, signaling everyone to go to their next class. Jade smiled at Robbie before she trudged to her next class.

•

After school, Jade drove straight home to do some homework. Midway through, she decided to check the Slap. She noticed an overwhelming number of likes and comments on the video. Some of which complemented her vocals, and others which argued which friend of hers was playing guitar. Many of the girls were commenting about her being broken up with Beck.

Jade decided to take a nap. She didn't want to deal with everyone else. She had slept through the night, into the morning. Usually, she skipped breakfast. But since she had skipped dinner the previous night, she decided to make a waffle since she had time.

Jade arrived at school and she was in a semi decent mood. She had spent a lot of time thinking about Robbie. She thought about the fact that she really wanted to kiss him, something which weirded her out but also excited her.

She spent time thinking about Cat. Jade had thought that Cat and Robbie had had something going on, and if Cat and Robbie wanted to be together, Jade didn't want to ruin it for Cat.

"We need to talk," Jade told Cat.

"About what?" Cat smiled, walking in step with Jade into Sikowitz's class.

"Not here," Jade whispered as they sat down.

"We need to talk at lunch," Jade told the girl who was wearing an outfit full of pink.

Jade met up with Cat at lunch and told Robbie to go sit with the others.

"Nothing is going on between you and Robbie, right?" Jade asked. She felt awkward asking the question.

"No," Cat said.

"You don't like him, do you?" Jade asked one more time to be positive.

Cat giggled. "I like him as a friend. Behind with Robbie would be gross. He's like my brother," Cat giggled.

Jade half smiled. She hoped Robbie wasn't like Cat's actual brother. Cat's real brother had many psychological problems.

"Why are you asking, Jadey?" Cat raised her eyebrows, giggling annoyingly.

"Stop giggling," Jade rolled her eyes.

"And...No reason," Jade replied, taking a bite out of her vegetable burrito.

She wanted to know how he felt, but everything was moving to fast. She had just broken up with her boyfriend of 3 years. But Jade supposed she had been friends with Robbie for many years. It wasn't too weird, what she and the nerd had going for them. Getting to know Robbie over the weekend made Jade develop feelings for him. But their friendship had kind of always been there.

•


	6. Chapter 6

**This might be my favorite chapter (:**

•••••

Jade was surprised to find her father waiting for her at home when she arrived after school. He had been on a business trip somewhere overseas.

"Jadelyn," her father greeted her, making her roll her eyes. She hated when he called her Jadelyn. It was too girly and unnecessarily long in length.

"Yeah," she sighed, closing the door behind her. He was sitting in the kitchen.

"Are you planning on staying at Beck's tonight? Your step mother and I were planning on eating dinner together. I need to know whether to leave the door open," her father said.

"Beck and I broke up," Jade said awkwardly. Her father wasn't in love with the fact that Beck was an actor, but Beck was a nice kid.

"Oh," Her father said.

"Yeah," she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry to hear that," her father said.

"Thanks," she muttered, clearing her throat.

"One of my friends might come over tonight," she informed her father, walking past him up with stairs before she could hear his reply.

•

Robbie agreed to meet her at her house. He brought over some Chinese food, as well as his homework for Sikowitz's class.

Jade had texted Robbie that he could come in. She was wearing a red tank top and black jean shorts. The one thermostat in her house was located in the kitchen, and Jade didn't want to go talk to her step mother, so she opted for taking off some of the many layers of clothes she had on.

"Hey," Robbie half smiled, shutting her bedroom door. He handed her the Chinese food and they proceeded in eating in silence. They were sitting on her bed.

"Is that a tattoo?" Robbie asked curiously. It was located on the back of her neck. She had put her hair up in a ponytail, which she rarely did.

"Yeah. I've had it for two years," Jade told him. The tattoo was 'Mia' in morse code, as in her sister, the one that was buried in the cemetery she and Robbie had gone to. The tattoo was done in white ink, so it wasn't very visible, especially on Jade's pale skin.

"It's beautiful. How many tattoos do you have?" Robbie asked.

"Three," Jade replied.

"What's the third one?" He asked. He knew about the star on her forearm.

"You'll have to get me naked to find out," Jade smirked, making Robbie's face turn red.

Jade laughed at his expression.

"I'm kidding. I don't really show people the other one," Jade said, biting her lip. It was located on her hip.

"Oh," Robbie said.

"Actually," Jade said in a moment of braveness.

"You can see it as long as you don't tell anyone," Jade said. She flipped the hemline of her tank top up so that Robbie could see it.

The tattoo was a tiny outline of a butterfly being stabbed by a thorn on her ribcage.

"Woah," Robbie mumbled. He had never seen anything like it. But it fit.

Jade chuckled lowly.

"Does it hurt? To get the tattoos?" Robbie wondered. He didn't necessarily want a tattoo himself. He was just curious.

"Yeah, it does. But it's a good kind of pain, you know?" She asked. She knew he would understand her. He was one of the only ones that would.

He nodded.

They spent a while rehearsing a scene for Sikowitz's class.

"Rob?" She mumbled after a moment of silence. She had wanted to kiss him. But she knew he wasn't going to kiss her first.

He looked up at her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Kiss me," she told him.

"What?" He asked breathily.

"Kiss me, Robbie," she told him.

"Really? You want me to?" He asked. His lips were practically hovering over hers, taunting her.

"God dammit Robbie-"

He cut her off by brushing his lips against hers. At first it was soft. His lips were inexperienced.

"Do it again," she breathed against his lips.

He moved to kiss her again. Jade grabbed his curls with her fingers to press his lips closer with one hand. She bunched the other hand in his shirt.

He placed his hands on her shoulder and the small of her back. He was slightly hovering. Jade guessed he had never actually kissed a girl aside from a stage kiss.

Jade broke away from the kiss, staring up at Robbie. He was actually pretty good. He wasn't experienced, but he was good.

Jade waited for Robbie's reaction.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," his face turned a shade pinker.

"Me too," Jade half smiled.

•


	7. Chapter 7

•

Robbie and Jade never spoke about the kiss. They weren't even sure where they stood with each other.

Robbie decided to go back home, since it was a school night.

The next the two of them were asked to improv a scene for Sikowitz's class.

The scene wasn't necessarily romantic, though.

"Quick. Jade, Robbie. You two are a couple who is having a fight about something!" Sikowitz quick fired.

Robbie and Jade stood on the stage at the front of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm your boyfriend! You're supposed to tell me everything!" Robbie cried. It looked a little too dramatic and forced, but Jade was an actress so she went with it.

"It's not my fault that I can't trust you! You're the one who didn't want anyone to know about our relationship! That's why I've been keeping this baby a secret!" Jade cried.

"Ooh, a baby! Good idea! Keep going!" Sikowitz called, sipping his coconut.

"I didn't want anyone to know about our relationship because they would have thought it was weird!" Robbie threw his arms around.

"Well, it's too late! Now everyone knows that we've been together for two years, just like how everyone knows that I'm pregnant!" Jade yelled.

"You know what's funny?" Robbie shook his head. "I'm gay. I've been using you as a beard this whole time!" Robbie shot out, drawing as gasp from the audience watching the scene, including Sikowitz.

"What the hell? Why would you willingly sleep with me if you were gay?" Jade asked.

"I was high? I don't know! Absinthe does weird things to people!" Robbie raised his eyebrows.

"That's true," Jade took a pause. "Remember that time we took some absinthe and we ended up stranded in a parking lot with a baby tiger and 47 jelly filled doughnuts?"

"Do I remember? I think that's the night I got you knocked up!" Robbie says, hitting his head.

"Or was it that one time on the plane? With the Israeli dude?" Jade asked, referring to a time her character could have possibly gotten knocked up.

"I don't know," Robbie shrugged.

"Maybe if we take some more absinthe we can retrace our steps, to try to remember when and where I conceived this baby!" Jade cried.

"Good idea!" Robbie high fived her.

Jade sat back down in her seat. Robbie, once he realized they were finished, sat back down too.

"That was great!" Sikowitz laughed.

Their barefoot teacher proceeded to teach them about how coconut milk could possibly improve their acting skills.

•

"You are a good actor," Jade said as she sat down next to him at lunch.

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked.

"When I went to your show the other day, you said you couldn't be a musician or an actor. But you were really good!" Jade said.

"I think it was because of you. That's what made the scene good," Robbie said, blushing.

Jade smirked. "Whatever you say."

Cat sat down, with Tori following her. Beck and Andre sat at a table by themselves.

"Hey guys," Tori greeted.

"Jadey?" Cat asked.

"What?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"You know that video you posted to the Slap of you singing? Who was that playing the guitar? I know Andre was with us at Tori's house," Cat said.

"A friend. It doesn't matter," Jade said, glancing quickly at Robbie.

"Okay," Cat smiled.

The day was pretty boring. Jade drove Robbie home and went inside for a little bit.

They had been sitting in his living room, talking about music, when a woman with curly hair walked into the room.

"Robert, who is this beautiful girl?" The lady asked. Jade smirked at Robbie. They had technically kissed. But they hadn't established what they were yet.

"This is my friend. Uh, yeah. Jade, this is my mom. Mom, this is Jade. I've told you about her before. She liked scissors, wearing black, acting, singing," Robbie said.

"Oh yeah! Robbie talks about you all of the time!" Robbie's mom smiled at Jade. "Well have fun, Children. I'm going to pick up your sister at School."

As soon as the door closed, Jade laughed.

"You sure speak highly of me," she smiled.

"I like you," Robbie shrugged.

"As in... what?" Jade questioned him.

"As in... I think you're really funny. I think you're gorgeous and independent and extremely talented. I think you're sweeter than you let on and that you have a lot of passion and ferocity inside of you. I think that you're the girl I've wanted to kiss for years. I think that it's crazy how I feel so much more comfortable around you now than I did a week ago," Robbie told her.

Jade moved closed so that she was sitting next to him.

"I want to be with you Robbie," Jade told him.

"What?" He choked out.

"Don't make me say it again," Jade growled. "Just kiss me," she mumbled, crashing her lips against his.

This kiss was different. There was a weird level in comfort, Jade noticed. Robbie wasn't as nervous.

"Open you mouth," she growled. He was kissing with his lips closed, and it was bothering her. She bit his bottom lip, and was surprised when she felt his tongue brush against her lip. They kissed for a couple of minutes before Jade broke it.

"So what do you say, nerd? You say we give this thing a go?" Jade asked.

Robbie laughed. "That's certainly possible."

•


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm only doing one more chapter. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic (:**

 **•••**

 **"** Do you notice anything weird between Jade and Robbie?" Tori asked. She was sitting in her living room with Andre, Beck, and Cat, hanging out on a Friday night.

"What do you mean?" Andre asked, not having noticed anything.

"I mean... It's like she voluntarily hangs out with him. I thought she hated Robbie," Tori wondered, which made Cat giggle. Jade didn't hate Robbie. Cat knew Jade liked him, as more than a friend. But she didn't say anything for the sake of Robbie and Jade.

"They've always been in our group of friends," Beck shrugged.

"But it seemed like they have something... I don't know, romantic, going on?" Tori questioned.

Beck laughed. "I doubt Jade would go for someone like Robbie."

"What's that supposed to mean? Why can't Jade like Robbie?" Cat wondered, controlling her need to ct defensive.

"Nothing. I mean, Robbie's weak. I don't think he could put up with her," Beck tried to explain.

"A boyfriend isn't supposed to 'put up' with their girlfriend, Beck. They are supposed to love them. Which you obviously didn't," Cat defended Jade.

"I did love Jade. I care about her, okay? I wouldn't have dated her for 3 years had I not loved her. We were bad for each other," Beck said.

"How about we watch a movie?" Tori asked, switching the subject.

•

Robbie was sitting in Jade's car. They were driving to go get some milkshakes at Freezy Queen.

Jade ended up getting a coffee flavored milkshake (yes, it is a thing. Freezy Queen is known for their eccentric flavors, not that coffee was eccentric). Robbie ended up getting a strawberry-banana milkshake.

They got the milkshakes to go and pulled over on the side of the road.

"Let me taste yours," Robbie said.

"You probably-" Jade was about to deny him the right to her milkshake when he captured her lips with his.

Jade's mouth fell open.

"That was smooth as fuck," Jade smirked.

Robbie smiled. "You taste good. In case you were wondering," Robbie said.

Jade chuckled. "Great," she said. She dropped him off at his house.

She drive straight home, falling asleep.

•

On Saturday morning, Jade woke up at 11:47 in bed with the realization that she and Robbie were together. She also realized that none of her friends knew about them yet, aside from Cat knowing that she liked Robbie.

Jade waited until 12:00 and called Robbie. "Hello," he asked.

"I'm coming over," Jade told him, not giving him an option.

Jade took a shower and got dressed. She drove straight to Robbie's house and knocked on the front door.

"Hello. You're Robbie's friend, right?" His mother said.

"Well, girlfriend, now," Jade said sheepishly. She hadn't introduced herself to her boyfriend's parents since Beck. But that was more than three years ago.

"Girlfriend! Well that's great! How would you like to stay for lunch?" Robbie's mom asked.

"Sure," she half smiled. Robbie appeared and motioned for her to come follow him upstairs.

"Mom, we'll be down soon. We have to talk real quickly," Robbie said.

Jade found it weird, the dynamic between Robbie and his mom. It was different than the ones between her other friends and their parents.

Jade's mom was out of the picture, and her father was married to a new woman who Jade despised. Her dad didn't appreciate what Jade stood for, but at least her provided her with a roof over her head and some food. Jade wished her father would've given her more love and affection as a child, but as soon as Jade's twin sister died, her dad shut her out.

Beck's parents were different. They were laid back. Beck treated them respectfully. He was given his own RV because his parents respected his decision. Jade had always found it odd, the way Beck acted around his parents: like he loved them.

Cat was different. Both of her parents were living in her house but they weren't always there. Jade had been friends with Cat since the two girls were about eight. Cat's parents always focused their attention on Cat's brother Frankie. Although Cat's mom and Dad loved Cat, they fought a lot about Frankie. Jade kind of felt bad for Cat, in the way that Cat still had to watch her parents fight. Jade's mom had up and left the scene, leaving Jade and Amelia in the care of her father.

Andre stayed with his Grandma. His parents had died when he was very young. Jade had known Andre's Grandma before the woman became crazy. She was very sweet, to the point of irritating Jade. The woman became diagnosed with a plethora of diseases, which Andre was left to deal with.

Robbie's situation was different. Every time Jade had been over to his house, his father was never around. Jade didn't know why Robbie's dad wasn't there, but Robbie's mother was nice.

Jade followed behind Robbie and made her way up to his room.

"Hey," Robbie greeted.

Jade decided to be blunt. Being forward worked in most cases with Robbie. With anyone, usually.

"So, are we going to tell people about us?" Jade asked.

"Do you want to?" Robbie asked.

"Yes, I do," Jade smiled. "You make me happy. So fuck what everyone else thinks, am I right?" Jade chuckled. Robbie smiled.

"I have a plan," Jade said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "We walk into school, not telling anyone that we're together. But then, in the hallway, we hold hands and start up the rumors," Jade smirked.

"Why can't we just tell people we're together? Won't it be easier?" Robbie asked cluelessly.

"Robbie, Robbie, Robbie, Robbie," Jade chastised. "Haven't you ever wanted to be part of the school's gossip mill?" Jade smiled.

"Well, yes. But only if it's good gossip," Robbie told her.

"Which it is. Dating me is a good thing, right?" Jade raised her eyes questioningly.

Robbie shook his head rapidly. "Of course."

"Wait!" Jade smiled. "I have an even better idea," Jade said.

"Let's put a video on the Slap. But let's make it ambiguous, so people fight about whether we're together or not," Jade said.

"God, you're so dramatic," Robbie laughed.

Jade smiled. "Get used to it, dude."

Jade decided to call Cat, telling her of their plan. Cat was really excited for Jade, and promised not to tell anyone.

After Jade hung up with Cat, Jade and Robbie proceeded to go downstairs.

"Nice of you to join us," Robbie's mother smiled. She had already set up plates with sandwiches around the table, which Robbie's mom and Robbie's sister were already eating.

Jade smiled and sat down next to Robbie. "Thanks so much for the food Mrs. Shapiro," Jade thanked the woman. Robbie laughed.

"What?" She raised her eyebrows at the boy.

"Why are you in such a good mood? Thanking my mom, I thought I would never live to see the day," Robbie laughed.

"I'm nice to the people I like," Jade defended herself.

Robbie just smiled, taking a bite of his sandwich.

After a moment of eating, Robbie's mom spoke up.

"So, Jade. How long have you known my son?" Mrs. Shapiro questioned. "Um, I guess since we were like nine," Jade estimated.

"You're pretty," Robbie's little sister, Leah, chirped.

"Thank you. So are you," Jade smiled at the girl. She looked about six. She was pretty cute.

"Jade, tell me about yourself. You go to Hollywood Arts. What for?" Mrs. Shapiro asked.

"Playwriting, acting, singing and dancing," Jade replied. "I've been doing singing the longest. But I've gotten into playwriting most recently," Jade told the woman.

"Ooh, that's exciting!" Mrs. Shapiro smiled.

Robbie could tell Jade was becoming easily irritated by his mother's excitement, so he changed the subject.

Jade nodded, eating her food.

"So, I have a question," Mrs. Shapiro said. "Is that a real tattoo? What about the piercing?" she didn't asked the questions in a judgmental way; it was out of curiosity.

"Mom!" Robbie groaned, annoyed that his mom asked that question.

"Yes, they are," Jade said, taking a sip of her water.

"And you parents are okay with them?" His mother wondered.

"Yeah. I mean my father doesn't like it, but he also doesn't value the concept of self-expression."

Jade and Robbie's family talked about a lot of things.

Jade realized she actually kind of liked Robbie's family.

"How do you feel about Rex?" Robbie's mom asked. She wanted to know how Jade was dating Robbie if Rex was still there. Jade had a hot temper, and it didn't seem like Rex would be BFFs with Jade.

"Mom, stop," Robbie groaned.

Jade shrugged. "I don't like it," she said.

"Do you still let Rex hang out with you guys?" His mom asked curiously.

"Oh god no," Jade said. "I made it clear to Robbie that I don't like Rex in any way, shape or form. Robbie knows how I feel about Rex," Jade said pointedly. Jade hoped he remembered what she told him about Rex just being a mask to hide Robbie from his real opinions.

Robbie nodded.

They ended lunch and Robbie and Jade went back up to Jade's room.

"So how are we going to make this video for the Slap?" She asked.

They sat down and brainstormed ideas, finally picking one to do. They posted it, knowing that on Monday, everyone would be talking about it.

•


	9. Chapter 9

•

Jade walked into school on Monday. Her slap page had been blowing up, and she loved it.

Robbie and Jade had decided on making a video about singing karaoke songs from Rent, the musical, since they both loved that musical. It featured many highlights, including Jade singing like a man, Robbie hitting his head on the table, and much more. In between snippets of the video, there were short moments of Jade and Robbie laughing, and even Jade kissing Robbie quickly on the lips. It was quick, but it was there.

Despite the video being weird and cute, it confirmed the fact that the two were dating.

"Jadey!" Cat cried, running up to her. "I saw your video on the Slap! It was adorable!" Cat giggled. Jade frowned at the use of the word adorable, but she decided that it didn't matter.

Robbie walked up to her and she could feel the people talking and staring at her.

"Can you feel it, Rob?" Jade smirked. "The people all staring at us?" She whispered.

"Why do you like it?" Robbie asked.

"I think it's funny. What is wrong with peoples lives that we are the most interesting thing on the planet?"

Jade and Robbie made their way to Sikowitz's class.

Tori, Andre, and Beck were already inside. When the couple walked in, Jade could feel their curious gazes. But then class started and it was too late to ask about it.

After a couple classes, Jade had to go to lunch. Her, Robbie, and Cat all joined Beck, Andre, and Tori at their lunch table.

"Hey," Tori said awkwardly.

"Hey," Jade greeted monotonously.

"So... Uh, Jade. Robbie. Are you two a thing now?" Tori asked curiously.

"Yeah," Jade shrugged.

"How did that happen?" Beck asked curiously.

Jade glared at him. "You broke my heart. Robbie was there when I needed him. I realized he's not that bad of a kid," Jade shrugged.

Robbie chuckled. That's one way to put it.

The group took in this new piece of information.

"I just can't picture you with Robbie," Beck said.

"Well here," Jade smirked. She cupped her hands on Robbie's cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips. The group all looked at her, very surprised.

"Yay!" Cat giggled.

Jade smirked at Robbie.

"It was a good idea, wasn't it?" Jade whispered, referring to the video they used on the Slap to announce their relationship.

"Yeah," Robbie laughed.

When Jade got home, she changed her relationship status from 'single' to 'in a relationship with Robbie Shapiro'.

To other people, Jade and Robbie seemed like total opposites. But the two of them knew that they had a lot in common, and that was good enough for them.

•••••

the end

•


End file.
